


Never Knew

by SexxyShavedLlama



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief mentioning of Leenalee, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexxyShavedLlama/pseuds/SexxyShavedLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda tell's Allen how he really feels, the feelings he never knew until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I originally wrote this for ff.net but they're are most likely going to be shut down so I rewrote it with the same story line and removed the old account from ff.net. This is a 2 shot and I might write more if someone would like. 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray Man because if I did there would be a lot of Yullen action. 0;  
> WARNING: This fanfict contains yaoi (boyXboy) don't like it, then don't read it  
> ‘Thoughts’  
> “Talking”

Allen laid his bed staring at his ceiling mind racing through the events of a few moments before.  
*flashback*  
Kanda: "I never knew…"  
Allen: "Knew what?" He said with a puzzled expression.  
Kanda: "How much I wanted to tell you."  
Allen: "tell me what?"  
Kanda: "How much I love you." And with that he quickly pressed his lips to yours and then took off.  
*end of flashback*  
How could Kanda even love him? I mean he seemed to always be pissed at you no matter what you did. And now all of a sudden he confesses to loving you, kisses you and then leaves without another word. You didn't even have time to react to the kiss, if you did surely, you would have kissed him back after all you have been in love with Kanda since you laid eyes on him. Just thinking of Kanda made you blush slightly. All you wanted was to talk to Kanda but of course that couldn't happen because right after he kissed he left for takeoff for a mission or at least that’s what Leenalee said. “Mission my ass.” You muttered to yourself. He just left you all alone and frankly you were having a hard time figuring out your feelings on what had just happened. ‘Still why would Kanda do that? Did he find out I have feelings for him? He probably didn't maybe that’s why he ran away.’ You sigh. ‘Was he afraid I wouldn't like him back?’ Allen sighed frustrated at all of it. He loved Kanda so much and he just wanted to know why he all of a sudden liked him too. ‘Does Kanda really like me? Or was this all some cruel joke?’ Lost in his thoughts, Allen didn't notice when he began to drift off. Soon he was curled up on his bed asleep.  
____________________________________________________________  
Kanda lay in the grass looking up at the sky. Allen probably hated him even more now for what he did. This you were sure. You have learned to love him with all your heart and now you probably already fucked up all chances of him ever loving you back. Yes you were mean to him but that was your weird way of showing your affection. You've always acted like you hated him so it wouldn't surprise you if he hated you especially since you just told him you loved him and then ran off. You wished that he would love you too, but fat chance of that. It brought tears to your eyes knowing Allen probably hates you more than the Millennium Earl. You were only mean to him because he was so perfect and you want him but he’ll never want an asshat like you. He probably doesn't have any idea how much it kills you inside to be so mean to him. It tears you apart knowing he is probably pissed about what you just did. After all the insults you give him how could he ever believe you loved him? You were sorry to do this to him you couldn't handle keeping those emotions locked away anymore. It made you feel even more like shirt to leave him there after what you did but you didn’t know what else to do. After some debating you decide to go find Allen and talk to him. Hopefully he will listen.  
____________________________________________________________  
You must have fallen asleep because you wake to a soft knocking on your door. You stand you and stretch then open the door revealing a nervous looking Kanda. Automatically you face turns bright red. You grab a hold of his hand and pull him into your room shutting the door. Kanda looked down at the floor and then back at you with eyes full of sadness. "Look Allen I'm sorry for my actions earlier I just love you so much and I understand if you don't feel the same way I will not even look at you ever again if that’s your wish." He looked down again. You lift your scarred hand to his chin and lift it so his eyes meet yours. You can see tears welling up in the corners of his eye. You take your free hand and carefully wipe them away. “ I would never do that, I love you too much to even think about it.” After saying it you blushed slightly and pressed his lips to yours in a slow passionate kiss.  
____________________________________________________________  
You could not believe that the beautiful boy who you love so much said such beautiful words to you and was kissing you right now. You're quick to take action and kiss back as soft, passionate, and full of love as he is. His lips are soft against your slightly chapped ones but he doesn’t seem to mind. Wanting to deepen the kiss, you swipe your tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. You were sure he was going to push you away at any moment and tell you that he didn’t want you to be near him or even slap you, but instead his blush darkens if possible and he opens his mouth ever so slightly. You slip your tongue inside and explore every inch of his warm sweet mouth. His mouth tastes sweet like berries, honey, and something that could only be described as Allen. You just couldn't get enough of it. You couldn’t get enough of him. This kiss was the best thing you've ever experienced and you wanted it to last forever but sadly it couldn't for the lack of air. You finally broke apart the kiss to breath, both panting hard. Allen was the first to regain his breathe. He looked you in the eyes. "Kanda I love you please don’t ever think that I would never want to see you again I want to be with you forever." Allen looked down with a few tears in the corner of his eyes but they were happy tears, tears of joy. After Allen said that you pulled him into a hug happy to know he feels the same way about you and wants to be by your side. You embraced him for awhile before you let go and sat him on the bed and kneeled down in front of him. You grabbed his and left and brought it to your lips. You kissed the emerald diamond on the back of it and then started to kiss up his arm, until you got to his neck. You kissed him just below the ear and then whispered seductively, “Time to ravish you my beautiful moyashi~”


	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah smut in next chapter cx


End file.
